La Vampire Nue
*ABC Films *Boxoffice International Pictures | released = | runtime = 90 minutes | country = France | language = French }} La Vampire Nue (English title: The Nude Vampire) is a 1970 film directed by Jean Rollin. It concerns a suicide cult led by a mysterious man known as "The Master". The film was influenced by the 1963 Georges Franju classic Judex. Plot In a strange laboratory men in weird masks take the blood of a naked young woman. Another woman in an orange nightgown is wandering the streets and is followed by a group of people also wearing weird masks. The woman comes across a man named Pierre who tries to help her but the masked men corner them and shoot the woman; Pierre escapes unharmed. The masked men take the woman into a building and the man follows. Guests then arrive for some sort of party, but Pierre can't get into the building. His father is behind it. He gatecrashes the next party and a woman commits suicide in front of the other guests when a man shows her picture up on a projector. The woman in the orange nightgown appears and drinks the woman's blood. Pierre's face then appears on the projector. The other guests turn on Pierre. He escapes and is stopped by a man in a white cape who tells him to go to his father's office, where more mysteries await him. Pierre goes to his father's office and confronts him, who explains that the girl he saw is his protégée and an orphan. Pierre's father was a friend of her family. The girl has an unknown blood condition and her wounds heal right away; she is also believed to be a goddess by certain fanatics. What the father is saying is that she is a vampire. People are working to find someone with the same condition so that they can find a cure. The hoods and masks are to hide human faces from her, so that she does not know she is different. They are hiding her from a group of vampires. The vampire in the white cape takes the woman and tells Pierre to protect her. A fight then occurs between the vampires and the humans, which later leads to a beach where the woman sees the sunlight for the first time. They explain that they are not vampires and that one day the human race will all have the power of immortality. Cast * Christine François * Olivier Rollin as Pierre Radamante (credited as Olivier Martin) * Maurice Lemaitre as Georges Radamante * Bernard Musson as Voringe * Jean Aron as Fredor * Ursule Pauly as Solange * Catherine Castel as Georges' Servant (credited as Cathy Tricot) * Marie-Pierre Castel as Georges Servant (credited as Pony Tricot) * Michel Delahaye as Grandmaster * Caroline Cartier as Vampire * Ly Lestrong * Pascal Fardoulis as Robert * Paul Bisciglia as Butler * René-Jean Chauffard Home media La Vampire Nue was released on VHS in the US on 25 January 1995 by Artemis Entertainment. The film was released on DVD by Redemption Films, on 31 January 2005 in the UK and on 13 November 2007 in the US, with an aspect ratio of 1.58:1. La Vampire Nue was released on Blu-ray in 2012 by Kino Lorber as part of a five-disc collection, along with La Rose de Fer, ''Fascination'', Le Frisson des Vampires and Lèvres de Sang. References External links * Category:1970 films Category:French films Category:Films directed by Jean Rollin Category:Vampires in film Category:1970s LGBT-related films